The Great Dimensional War
The Great Dimensional War occurred from the year 303 of the Fifth Age to the year 312 of the Fifth Age. It was the first war of its kind and the first in which Dimensional Warfare took place. Technological and politics conflicts and struggles created new rivalries between previously neutral and allied nations, cities, and tribes, resulting in a war of immense scale. These are the events of the war. Start (302) In 302 a ballistic mortar shell fired by the Misthalin Marine Corps "accidentally" hit Falador castle, causing great damage, several civilian and military casualties, as well as millions of coins in repair. Due to the existence of a border conflict between Misthalin and Asgarnia, Falador took this as a direct attack, and prepared its troops for battle. Misthalinian spies soon realized the danger and knowing reasoning was impossible, the MMC prepared for battle, placing mortars, cannons, and heavy artillery around the city of Varrock. Although initial struggles were between Asgarnia and Misthalin, allied nations were soon dragged into it. Morytania and Al Kharid soon sent armies to Varrock in order to provide protection, while Kandarin sent armies to Falador. The Battle of Barbarian Village (303) For a year or so the armies maintained their positions and no armed struggles took place. In the winter of 303, however, four Asgarnian and three Kandarian platoons took Barbarian Village and maintained position. Barbarian Village being occupied by Misthalin, provided some resistance, as well as assistance from Edgeville to the north and Draynor Village and Port Sarim from the south. The MMC saw this as a direct threat and targeted the area with heavy mortar fire, moving in the newly created Leviathan Class Heavy Tanks and fresh troops. The battle took five days, after which Misthalin had regained control of the area. The Siege of Falador (304) After the initial struggles of the battle, Morytania sent in a small army of werewolves, creatures far stronger than regular humans. Together with three MMC platoons, which included 15 S-Class Tanks and numerous heavy mortars, they attacked Falador in 304. Although they showed some resistance, Falador’s military organization was inferior to that of the MMC, and the city was quickly taken. The First Battle of Varrock (304-305) At this point Asgarnia was out of options and decided to bring allies from other realms into it. Asgarnia had made an alliance with Zanaris and an army of centaurs was sent at the city of Varrock, in an attempt to free Falador from Misthalin's control. Southern Varrock was taken but the castle was too heavily defended, splitting the city up into two sections. This two week long battle resulted in thousands of civilian casualties in the Misthalinian capital. The Second Battle of Varrock (306) Varrock called assistance from its allied cities, resulting in 50,000 men from Canifis, Al Kharid, Port Sarim, Draynor Village, Edgeville, Lumbridge, and Pollnivneach arriving in Varrock over the next few weeks. Southern Varrock was quickly retaken. Dimensional Warfare and the End of the War Further conflicts, outside of Gielinor, cannot be accurately described or said to have happened, however, it is known that battles between a variety of planes took place. Eventually, in the year 312, Misthalin and Asgarnia, both almost completely destroyed, organized an armistice and peace was made between the nations. Category:Gammaverse